Kiseki no Goal: Fields of Dreams
by Shitsuren Hane
Summary: Our dreams are seeds that we plant in the fields. We nurture them with diligence, bravery and compassion with a dash of miracle. [Warning: OCs, AU] [OC SUBMISSION: OPEN!]


_DING DONG DING DONG!_

As per usual, brown-haired goalkeeper Endou Mamoru made his way towards the soccer clubroom when the bell signaled that the last class of Monday was over. He expected his team mates, sitting around as per usual without doing anything soccer-related. Some might be sleeping while some might be playing their games on their PSP and Nintendo, but today, there was a difference in it.  
Standing in front of their manager was a girl who was a few inches shorter than Kino Aki with dark green-coloured hair. The stranger was wearing a different uniform than what was Raimon Junior High's for girls. Endou decided to make the guest feel welcome and went walking up to the girls. "Aki!"

"Endou-kun!" the short-haired manager greeted back, as the visitor turned to look over her shoulder with curious gray-coloured eyes. Her twin-braids swayed from the movement, as she acknowledged the brown-haired goalkeeper's with a nod and in a soft-spoken voice. "Endou Mamoru."

"Ah, that's me!" he exclaimed, punching lightly his chest. "And you are?"

"Aiba Kotoha, yoroshiku." She answered, slightly bowing down.

"Aiba-san, you haven't told me your reason of meeting Endou-kun yet." Kotoha nodded at the slightly taller girl's question and turns to look straight in Endou's eyes. It lasted for more than a minute, and Endou plus Aki felt a little bit uncomfortable from the stare. "Ano, Aiba-sa-!"

"Please accept Shinoba's request of a practice match, Endou-san!"  
"Eh?"

The two Raimon students blinked, and saw the visitor bowing down in front of the goalkeeper. It was awkward, and it was all of a sudden. Getting up, the girl with braids explain, "Actually, we're looking for a soccer team to practice with, but most of the schools are busy with their own practices. So, you're our last resort."

"W-What do you mean your 'last resort'?" Endou asked, expecting the typical answer.

"It's because you're the least targeted school by Teikoku." That answer had made the captain to hang his head in shame. True enough, there was a con and pro plus a fact in that statement. The con; they had the least development and improvement out of all teams in Japan. The pro; they're out of Teikoku's list of 'Schools To Be Destroy' since they don't even rise to the surface to be that popular to be seen as inferior or 'threatening' enough to them. While the fact was the team barely had eleven or more members in it to even qualify for official matches. "S-So, will you accept our request for a practice match?"

"Well," Sheepishly, the goalkeeper rubbed the back of his neck and gave his team's manager a glance. The churning feeling of the fact that they might turn down their request, just like the other seven schools that Kotoha requested for a practice match, in her stomach made the green-haired girl's palms to sweat a lot and tighten her grip on her scarlet scarf, soaking it with sweat in the process. "What about the principal and student council president? Did they approve this request?"

"Y-Yes, they did!" Clumsily, the gray-eyed female pulled out an approval letter and handed it to Aki. The said Raimon soccer team manager gave the captain a glance and nodded, making the nervous feeling in Kotoha's stomach to fade away within seconds. "Alright, we'd be glad to have a practice with you, Aiba-san."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the excited green-haired female exclaimed, bowing down multiple of times in a row.

"So, what time and day would you like us to practice with your team?"  
"The day after tomorrow, 4 p.m."

After checking the team's schedule (It's not like they had other matches with other schools, after all) and signing it, the deal was sealed. Raimon and Shinoba would be having a practice match that Thursday. Bowing down one last time, Kotoha thanked them and left the club room, passing by other Raimon Eleven members. Brown-haired Handa Shinichi gave his fellow team-mates a confused glance; something tells them that they're in for some sort of surprise, seeing that a girl that's not wearing Raimon Junior High's uniform had just came out of the clubroom.

"Minna! Glad to see you here!" Endou exclaimed energetically when they enter the clubroom. Shishido was the first to ask, "Captain, who was that just now?"

"Ah, I see that you've crossed path with Aiba Kotoha-san just now," answered Aki. "She's from Shinoba Junior High and-!"

But before Aki could spill the beans on what they had talked about with the other manager and what they had agreed to do, the loud brown-haired grandson of a legend beat her to it. "We're going to have a practice with Shinoba this Thursday!"

There was a pause, a moment of silence until..."EEEEEHHHHH?! WHAAAT?!"

* * *

**Author Notes:  
**Hi guys! Sorry to say this but I'm rewriting this story.

Now before you go crazy-ape-shit at me, I just wanted to say the reasons why I decided to change this fic beside the title.

1. There were flaws. It was rushed and all. I felt that the plot needs to slow down, which is what this new one is also for.

2. The OC-Submission part. There were so many flaws and then, a guide on Tumblr pop about it. It was a savior. I decided to follow the guide and make a new one.

3. ...I FREAKING LOST THE ORIGINAL FILE BECAUSE OF SOME DAMN VIRUS *screeches* Technically the college's computers were infested with them (all of those computers, like seriously.), thus I lost a lot of my files because they decided to invade my USB.

Why was this late? I'm in college, remember? So college pretty much sucked away my free time and the only time I had of being free is like...during night-time or late in the night/early morning.

HOWEVER~  
There are two of you guys who DON'T have to send your OC to me, because they've fit the terms from before.

The OCs are...  
*Asakura Shizuka (Personally, she's my favorite.)  
*Shimono Ayame (Fits for Omamori like a jigsaw puzzle piece!)

And yeah, that's pretty much the OCs who fits for the story and will be getting a lot of 'screentime'. The OCs that are not mentioned here but already submitted to me will be having small cameos in football or soccer tournaments so you guys don't have to resubmit your OCs.

So, the OC submission form is below, along with the new and old conditions.

* * *

**Name: **_(Make it reasonable to their nationality. If they're fully Japanese, give them a Japanese name. If they're half-Italian from their mother's side, you can give them an Italian first-name but give them a Japanese surname.)  
_**  
Age (+Birthday)/Year:** [First year: 12-13. Second year: 13-14. Third year: 14-15]  
**Team:** Shinoba/Kotetsu/Omamori_ (Choose one only. The information about the school or what type of players basically the team consist of is as below.  
Shinoba: Plain-Jane girls with fiery determination to win.  
Omamori: Flamboyant, carefree players who thinks soccer is just a game but has the talent in the sport.  
Kotetsu: Serious players who thinks winning is everything.)_

**Position:** _(Note: The captain and vice-captain positions have been taken. I'm open for…  
__**Shinoba:**__ 2 Defenders, 2 Midfielders, 1 Forward  
__**Kotetsu:**__ 1 Defender, 2 Forwards, 3 Midfielders  
__**Omamori**__: 1 Defender, 1 Forward, 3 Midfielders.)  
_  
**Element+Hissatsus:** _(5 Hissatsus the most. It should not be too overpower, or too illogical. Hissatsus may look illogical but please, don't make it sound ridiculously overpowered.)_  
**Appearances:** _(You may link a picture or describe it.)_  
**Personality: **_(A proper OC with a proper personality tends to score high when I'm choosing it. So please, no cliché stuff and no double personality.)_**  
Background Story: **_(Make it logical and of a human being. No cat, experiment, clone, robot, angel etc. or whatever the crap Sues tend to come up with. Don't make it too sappy-sad and don't make it too overly cliché if you're aiming for a sad background.)_**  
Weaknesses/Flaws: **_(I don't mean just soccer flaws and all. I meant flaws like, if she's a person that's spoiled since Day 1, then she would be fussy and bossy since she gets anything and anyone she wants.)_**  
Strengths:** _(Not just soccer. Think of her characteristics and all.)_**  
Other talents other than football/soccer: **_(Yes, this pretty much counts.)_  
**Other facts about her:  
Crush:** _(One OC per one canon. No multiple crushes please.)_ [**Reserved/Taken:** Kazemaru Ichirouta, Handa Shinichi, Gouenji Shuuya,Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tachimukai Yuuki, Fubuki Shirou, Domon Asuka, Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujirou, Fudou Akio (*Paired with Asakura Shizuka), Afuro Terumi, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Suzuno Fuusuke (*Paired with Shimono Ayame), Nagumo Haruya, Fidio Ardena.]

**Terms and Conditions  
**1. I can't guarantee that your OC will get the position she wants, paired with the guy you paired her with if I choose her. There's a high chance that you do have other OCs submitted by other people that might suit for the position than your OC might be.

2. Just like before, less characteristic OCs would most likely get little cameos or screen times.

3. Canon-related OCs are tacky and tricky to me, so I would most likely accept cousins of canon characters than sisters.

4. I tend to do characteristic developments so there's a high chance that if your OC is chosen, there would be characteristic developments for them.

5. Questions related to who is paired with who is confidential and will not be answer, however. Not an information about other people's characters shall be reveal due to personal experiences.

* * *

I didn't want to make it long so have a two-page-first chapter, because I know you guys hate long chapters. ANYWAYS, see you guys in the next chapter and I look forward to see all those little cute darlings you have in store. Byeee~


End file.
